Soul of the world
by Froggy-slice
Summary: Azeroth...it is more than just a name for a planet. It is more than justa title for a world. Elune knows this more than anyone for she was there when the titans locked him away. Now the question remains, How does one recruit the world itself for a war?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"well," Began and old man as he stared up into the glowing orbs of a being of so much power, he'd felt as if it could crush him with a breath. Perhaps he was right. Never before in his entire life had he even thought he would encounter something so…magnificent.

"_This certainly is an interesting sight to see upon death."_

It was a man. At least, he thought it was. It stood there, its presence dwarfing his and his robes of pure light swayed in an imaginary breeze. His face was the most discernable feature and even then, he couldn't really make out any detail. This being seemed to be light incarnate. Hell, the man felt the Kyuubi stir uneasily within his navel as the presence washed over and through him. He could only stare up at him, as if he could do much even if he was in my prime. The being seemed to read the man's mind because he

"_**Hello, at last Uzumaki Naruto."**_

"Wh…where am I?"

The being laughed again. _**"Where are you?" **_

A smirk

"_**You are in purgatory of course." **_

Eyes widened in realization.

"I-I see…"

There was a pause. "So what now? Are you the Shinigami? Sent to guide me to the afterlife?"

"_**Perhaps, Perhaps not, Uzumaki Naruto."**_

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

A full blown laugh escaped the being's mouth this time. _**"It means, Uzumaki Naruto, That I am in the form that is needed…or in my case felt." **_The being suddenly began to shift. The light faded away slowly and the robes darkened. The glowing hair grew and became spiky and rough and his skin darkened and darkened until it was a shade lighter than purple but a shade darker than grey. A dagger appeared between suddenly wicked looking teeth and a smirk accentuated the horns.

"_**Though if you prefer, I can take on this form and perform the duty it therein entails. It is your choice, Uzumaki Naruto."**_

"M-my choice? Why?"

"_**Hmm, why indeed. Let us take a look, shall we?"**_

Flashes came, countless and unforgotten. The old man's eyes widened as his very life flashed before his mind's eye.

The genin exam, his first mission, The Chunin exams, the training trip, the fight with Pein, the fight with the Kyuubi. All of it, coming and coming, filling the old man's eyes with tears as he viewed them, viewed his loved ones, his friends and family, highlighted his accomplishments. Thought to the peace he enjoyed all the way until the ripe old age of 185 years old. He looked back at the being.

"_**You really are quite the entertaining little mortal, Uzumaki Naruto."**_

The being chuckled.

"_**The things you accomplished. It was a splendid show. I must say I was quiet pleased."**_

The old man didn't quite know whether or not to be pleased or to be insulted. This guy really found entertainment from his life? what was he to this guy?

The being seemed to read his mind. _**"I am, Uzumaki Naruto, the person you mortals like to call the creator. I am in a sense your all father." **_

The old man's eyes widened in realization yet again. The being smiled. _**"This right Uzumaki Naruto, I am Kami." **_

"K-kami!" he gasped out suddenly feeling more alive than he did in years. "Wh-what is this!" He demanded with sudden adrenalin "What is kami doing here before one mere soul!"

Kmai laughed and abruptly transformed back into his light incarnate form. Floating quickly towards Naruto and laying a hand on his forehead.

"_**Of all the mortals that have lived and died in the last one thousand years, you Uzumaki Naruto have provided the most entertainment for me and it is to you and you alone that I seek to garner more from, to end this oppressive boredom, if even for a little while."**_

He paused, looking into the soul's steadily once again widening eyes.

"_**So what say you, Uzunaki Naruto? Are you willing to prove more entertainment for me? Are you willing to accept what I have to of-?"**_

"Wait, wait hold up!" Cutting God himself off was something no religious mortal would eve even think about ever conceiving! Kami himself knew this, and that was part of his personal problem. To hear the soul he had selected do so made him grin from ear to ear.

"What the fuck! Entertainment? My life, no…the lives of everybody in the universe…is nothing but a means of ENTERTAINMENT!" This destroyed all images, few as he may have had of Kami. This wasn't the all loving god the religions bragged about, nor was he the spiteful wrath bringer to the insolent, proven when he did nothing to stop the old soul's rant.

"What the hell do you mean by that! TELL ME!"

Kami only laughed, genuine and relived mirth escaping his entire being. _**"It means what it means, Uzumaki Naruto." **_He held a hand up before Naruto could speak again. _**"And I am merely the god of this world. If I or any god were the deity of the entire universe none of us would ever feel boredom again. No, Uzumaki Naruto. I am responsible for the creation of this world and this world only."**_

"Then explain to me why you are telling me this and shattering any images I may have had of you when I was alive."

With a smile, Kami Continued to speak. _**Compare your world to an…ant farm. As a child, or even as an adult it is a fascinating thing to observe and watch for the first few weeks, months or years. But eventually that ant colony becomes boring, repetitive, mundane. They do nothing you haven't seen before and never deviate from the path. But despite this, you do not get rid of it. You keep it on a shelf, keep it alive and only sometimes spare it a glance. Eventually you begin to do things to the colony yourself, watching how they respond and feeling yourself giddy with that childish excitement once again as they deviate from their mundane path for a while but it is never enough."**_

He paused. Naruto was getting it.

"_**Now imagine, during one of these glances you spot one special ant, He's a different color, or he behaves differently from the rest. He does something that changes how the very colony behaves…He changes their whole world. Begins to change it the second he is old enough to lift his first piece of earth. He influences the colony far more extensively than even you ever could."**_

Naruto gasped and Kami winked.

"_**Fascination returns, boredom leaves, seemingly forever. You find yourself staring at the colony as if it is new again."**_

He gave a meaningful look to Naruto as he sat down and gave a happy smile. _**"It feels good to enjoy looking at my creations again, Uzumaki Naruto."**_

And the biggest realization of them all came to Naruto. Kami was their creator, yes. But that was all he was. He created the elemental nations simply to stave off the boredom. Or perhaps was merely doing his job as a god. Either way, he understood. Kami-Sama is ageless. Anything can become plain if it never changes over thousands or millions of years. An Ant farm does get boring after a while if it does not change in any way.

"What…would you have me do if I were to take you up on your offer?"

Excitement began to radiate off of the bored God and he stood back up with a smile.

"_**Anything you want," **_was all he said.

Naruto's face split apart in a genuine smile. "Anything eh? Are you sure?"

"_**Yes," **_said the god. _**"Become a hero, immortalize your face in the minds of mortals for countless generations or bring the world to ruin. I do not care, Uzumaki Naruto, your only job is to keep me interested. Keep the boredom away." **_

"How do you plan to do this, make me your means to entertainment?"

Kami smirked and placed his hand back on Naruto's forehead.

"_**By making you an eternal yourself, Uzumaki Naruto."**_

There was a flash of light and the souls of both Naruto Uzumaki and the Kyuubi No Youko ceased to exist. A massive shudder rippled through purgatory as a yell that sounded more like a bestial roar reverberated all throughout the area before there was an explosion of orange yellow light. And suddenly it all ended and a new form stood before Kami, wreathed in golden orange flames and staring with glowing red orange eyes. Two horn like spikes of hair jutted upwards and nine tails of flame danced behind him.

He spoke, feeling awe, no longer old and withered

"_What…is this…Amazing!"_

"_**I deem you, Uzumaki Naruto, the new soul of your world." **_

Naruto gave Kami a stunned look.

The god merely laughed again and with a gesture, sent the man turned immortal back towards the elemental nations, one last thing reverberating in his mind. _**"I'm counting on you, Uzunaki Naruto. Don't let me down."**_

And even As Naruto plunged into the planet itself, shooting all the way to is fiery core and transforming it into his realm and domain, turning it into the very heart of the planet, even as his mind blended with the planet itself, connecting him to every single inch of the previously soul less construct of elements, he gave a smirk.

"_I won't,"_ he paused and gave a nostalgic smirk even as he felt his…new body become truly alive.

"_Dattebeyo."_

****

**Awww yeeeeeah! I like this one! Tell me what you thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one**

_He was dreaming. Stuck in this darkness for countless millennia, imprisoned within his own body._

_And an image he swore never to forget haunted him mind every moment of every second he was forced to endure this isolation. He didn't know if he would ever forgive those arrogant brats for doing this to him, not even knowing the severity of they actions they were doing._

_Cut off from his own body, he could not keep it active, healthy…alive and full. Who knows what vial things have been done to him? Who knows what has become of his body, inactive, lazy, a slob uncaring of the filth building up on and around it. _

_It wasn't fair. How could this have happened?_

_The one time he falls asleep and he's…blindsided by them._

_Arrogant world makers too greedy to stick to their own planet and instead traversed the universe creating more and changing others to suit their whims. How many other gods have they usurped in this fashion? _

_And the one that brought them here. That curse whelp of an offspring who dared to do this._

_He would never forget her face_

_And Kami help her and those…titans if he ever got free from this prison._

_(888)_

All of these memories came rushing back in an instant the second she appeared in his domain, looking grimfaced and determined. His eyes narrowed. He didn't rise from his sitting position nor did he acknowledge her presence for several minutes. She just stood there, waiting for him to speak.

He did.

"_What is this?" _He asked, his voice a blank slate.

"_What is it, girl that makes you think I ever want to see your face again? Tell me, traitorous welp of Kami-Sama. What you deem important enough to visit…me of all people?"_

(888)

She could only stand there staring at the man in front of her. Even after all this time, she still couldn't come to terms with what stood before her, a being more powerful than almost anyone could ever hope to accomplish. The man sneered at her, utterly disgusted with her presence. Not surprising. The poor deluded fool was still loyal to her father…even after all these years. He was as twisted as he was, a poor victim of one of her father's sick games…yet, she needed this being's help.

She didn't know exactly what he was, she only vaguely remembered him from way back when she was but an adolescent. She had watched the Titans seal him away and had seen the look of shocked horror as he locked eyes with her a second before all went black for him. All she knew back then was that this man was a servant, too…unique for even them to destroy. But too dangerous to continue to let roam free, or so they had told her.

"_Well? Spit it out girl. You obviously remember how I feel about you so speak what you need to speak and get out."_

She was rudely yanked from her thoughts by this being by his harsh word and scathing tones. It irked her that anyone would talk to her in such a manner and she let it show when she spoke.

"You…are the last remnant of my _father's _reign." She spat the word father out as if it were an infected mucus. "And you have been…imprisoned for a very long time, so I will forgive your disrespect."

The being growled. _"Who in the fuck do you think you are talking to like that girl? Know your place and realize who it is you stand before."_

Now she grew angry. "That's just it," she growled. "I do not know who or what you are. All I know is that you are a former servant of my father. And why should I, who is a goddess watch my tone? I who knows what sort of monster my father really was? Who are _You _to talk to me in such a manner?"

A second later, pure elemental energy exploded from the being and threw her to the side and into the wall, before she could fall, a clawed hand of pure energy clasped around her torso.

"Ack!"

"_Kami-Sama," _sneered the being in a voice of utter loathing. _"Was no monster."_

"YES HE WAS!" her own power came fort and burst the energy restraining her. "My father was a horrible uncaring, arrogant thing who found nothing but entertainment in manipulating the mortals, toying with their lives as if it were a game! He needed to parish and deep down even you know this!"

The being himself moved this time, he vanished and a second later, the girl was sent flying by a backhand.

"_ARROGANT BRAT!" _he roared.

"_Kami-Sama had more honor, more integrity and more purity than anyone will ever have, especially more than you, traitorous murderer!"_

Ignoring her outraged look and the building of her impressive power, he continued.

"_His honesty was his purest trait. Do you think I was lied to? You think I was kept in the dark about his intentions? STUPID!" _

He crushed her building power with an impressive display of his own, making her gasp and stare wide-eyed up at him. He sneered.

"_The day he made me, he told me straight up what his intentions were! There was no dishonesty, no dark intentions! I was actually enjoying doing the job he had given me! We had even become close friend you little bitch!_

He paused to take a few calming breaths before he spoke again. _"I was there the day you were born, did you know that?" _she gasped in shock.

"_I was even made your godfather. Heh. To think, me, Kami-sama's once one time source of entertainment became an uncle to a child born from the heavens, only to watch as said child becomes a traitor and a murderer, imprisoning me with the help of those fake gods, not even knowing what it was she was sealing away."_

She couldn't believe it! Godfather? Uncle? Just what was this man! What was she to her father!

"_Kami-Sama was ageless." _The being's tone was now laced with more sadness than anger, his eyes were closed in sorrow. _"You try nurturing an ant farm for a few dozen millennia without getting bored and doing things to spice it up. Girl I'd give you three thousand years tops before you succumbed to the boredom." _

He pierced her with a look.

"_And then you try and convince your children that you are not a monster as well, dying by their hands, confused and betrayed. THAT is what you did to Kami-Sama. That is what you did to your father."_

She shakily got to her feet, glaring at the being who was now sitting back on his chair. It was quiet. The being was sighing, expertly claiming himself down, but she could see the smoldering embers of passion burning in his crimson eyes, could see the emotion dancing across his face.

"_But," _he began, his entire body suddenly relaxed and exhausted. _"Enough about the past, as bitter as it may be." _

He crossed his arms and looked right at her, ignoring the white light that permeated her form.

"_What does Kami-Sama's traitorous daughter want with me?"_

"Your help," she replied immediately. "I come here, ancient spirit to seek your aid in the defense of the world…our world…your world."

He raised an eyebrow. _"Defense of the world?" _The look he gave her confused her. It was a bitter, ironic smirk that put her on sudden edge. He narrowed her eyes.

"_Let me tell you something, Girl about the world." _He closed his eyes and looked up, as if lost in memory. _"Had you not had your little comrades seal me away, the "world" would not be in as much danger as you describe."_

She was…apprehensive.

"What…what do you mean?"

The being smirked. _"If you hadn't listened to those…titans, if you had actually paid more attention to your surroundings you would have been able to understand, truly who it is you stand before. But your misguided disagreement with your father blinded you to the truth. Sealing me, weakened the world you claim to love so much."_

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion and doubt. "Explain," she demanded.

"_Oh?" _he was amused. _"You wish me to stop with the riddles do you? Fine." _He stood and began to walk up to her, raping her personal space as he smirked.

His body burst into golden-orange flames, nine tails materializing behind him and even within the prison, a massive cave covered in glowing sigils and runes designed by the titans themselves to keep him locked up, the elements came to life around him. The seals kept him locked up yes, but they could not keep all of his power contained.

The goddess gasped as the being gave a dark chuckle.

"_My name, Traitorous Daughter of Kami-Sama, is what you and every other being resides upon or looks after."_

At her gasp of shock and horror, he smirked _"Get it now, girl?"_

She dropped to her knees, muttering his name.

(888)

Tyrande Whisperwind, leader of the ancient race of the Kael-Dorai and high priestess of the goddess of Elune woke up with a scream of utter shock.

Disbelief, denial at what she had witness flooded her entire being.

Her lover shot up beside her, looking worried.

"My love!" he exclaimed but she ignored him, shooting out of bed and scrambling for her gown.

"What is wrong Tyrande!" he asked, getting more and more frantic. She was crying, muttering to herself even as she finished dressing.

"Tyrande!"

Finally she paused and looked at her mate, her lover, her one and only and ran into his arms, crying her eyes out muttering to herself, incoherent and distorted. None of her words were understandable.

This went on for a good half an hour and by then the other priestesses were gathering at her door, calling out to her worriedly.

Finally when she calmed down enough to speak, she looked into Malfurion's eyes.

"Call the Cenarion circle, call the earthen ring, call…everyone. I fear the whole world must know what it is I have to say."

Malfurion was shocked.

"What…what is going on?"

All she could do, was shake in pain and mutter to herself about a betrayal before she regained her resolve and spoke again.

"Elune…" she began. "Came to me in my dreams and granted me a vision." She suppressed another sob. "She has shown me something that fills me with sorrow and self loathing. I find my faith admittedly…shaken by what she has shown me."

Now malfurion was shocked. "What?" what could possibly have shaken Tyrande's unflappable faith in the moon goddess?

Tyrande seemed to read his mind for she spoke a single sentence, a sentence that would rock every living soul on the face of the planet to their very core.

"Azeroth…has a soul, and she seeks help…in freeing it from its…imprisonment."

**AN: GASP! DUN DUN DUN. Heh heh couldn't resist. Anyway this seemed like a good place to stop, tell me what ya thought.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter two**

Malfurion didn't really know what to think, the whole time his love rallied all of the people for this grand occasion. And he really didn't know what else to do, except stand proudly by her side as she did so. She was really worked up over this.

"_And who can blame her?" _he thought as he travelled with her toward the city of Stormwind. Hell it's been a week and he was still reeling from what he had been told.

The soul of the world itself… imprisoned by the titans and Elune…betrayed by their deity and they the people of the world, deceived by their supposed creators.

And that was just the tip of the iceberg. What of the battle classes? Druids, shamans and mages? What would they think of all of this? What of the dragon aspects and the elemental lords? This single piece of news was going to change everything forever. He just wasn't sure if it was going to be for the better or not.

Because things were definitely going very, very bad for the world right now and with their luck, they'd free Azeroth's soul only to find it vengeful and angry...

The twilight hammer…

"_Gasp! Elune no! if they get a hold of this information…"_

Cataclysm…destruction on a scale that would make deathwing seem like nothing. The twilights hammer subjugated the elements, bent them to their will and even transformed themselves into beings forged from the elements…what could they do to something like the soul of Azeroth? They were screwed if they manage to bend Azeroth itself to their will.

"_But then again, this is the world itself were talking about. I doubt the twilight's hammer could impose their will upon it."_

He didn't know. He couldn't decide. His emotions were reeling, up and down, ever shifting like a tide or the wind.

(88)

Nozdormu gasped in shock as a slight vision of the future assaulted his mind. And not even he was prepared for what he saw.

"You got to be kidding me!" he exclaimed suddenly. Oh this was going to cause quite the stir among the aspects that's for sure. The world has a damn soul?

His vision had been clear. He saw Elune herself fighting alongside the numerous leaders of the world, several what appeared to be resurrected ancients and the soul itself in a fiery, molten world full of strange plants and crystal clear water…like a blend of the elemental realms, the world and the seas…

"The heart of the world," he muttered in sudden shock. This was big, this was SO big!

He took off. His sister had to know right away

(888)

Crimson eyes opened slowly as the girl appeared before him. What an annoyance. You'd think that after a week she'd take the hint and leave him the hell alone until she found a way to free him.

But no, she somehow got it in her mind that being wrongfully imprisoned for countless years merited an excuse to come and see him, trying to "make up for the wrong I've caused you" by constantly hounding him with questions and seemingly thinking he's enjoying her company.

And that ridiculous name!

"Hello, Lord Azeroth," she greeted with a bow as soon as she was done warping into his domain.

"_God dammit brat my name is not Azeroth! Get it right or get the hell out! Actually, just get the hell out."_

Elune shook off his reaction like a professional, seemingly unable to be affected by his harsh comments or suddenly boisterous attitude. It was strange how suddenly his personality shifted. Energetic and hyper, this spirit was nothing like that jaded isolated man she had met on that first day.

"I call you Azeroth because that is your name. I am sorry but there must be a reason all of the races of the world came up with that name. You, even while imprisoned must have influenced that decision somehow. Perhaps your…original name means Azeroth in an ancient or forgotten language?

"_Or it was just a damn coincidence. What the hell kind of name is Azeroth anyway? I would never willingly choose such a stupid name."_

Elune just crossed her arms and had the soul of Azeroth not been so damn hateful towards the girl he might have taken the time to notice how well such an action accentuated her large breasts. But as it was all he cared about was getting her to leave as soon as possible.

But we all can't have what we want. So with a sigh, he addressed the moon goddess.

"_So then," _he began. _"Your little disciple is spreading the word now eh? What now?"_

Elune gave a slight smile. "The world…or rather your body, is full of powerful beings. Many of us have a bond with nature…a very deep bond. As word spreads that you exist and that you need to be freed, many who have mastered their abilities and then some will come forth to aid me. The leaders of the kingdoms themselves will come. We will come to your domain and we will pour all of our power into freeing you."

She closed her eyes in a rather uncharacteristic and whimsical manner before she spoke again, her voice filled with determination. "Not even runes designed by the titans will hold out against us."

Azeroth chuckled. _"Is that so…"_

It got quiet. Elune watched Azeroth as he turned and look upwards, gazing at the glowing sigils that had kept him imprisoned for all those years and she sighed sadly, regret filling her entire being. How could she have done that? Weakened the very planet she claimed to adore so severely, not even bothering to listen to the man as she told the titans how to get to him?

Tears threatened to spill forth from her eyes…until a fist lightly smacked the back of her head, harshly ripping her from her thoughts.

"_Wake the hell up brat I asked you a question!"_

"How dare you! Insolent-!"

Her words died in an instant, quickly remembering who it was that she was talking to."Um…sorry."

"_Whatever," _he began, plopping down on his throne. _"It wasn't important enough to repeat anyway." _

She frowned but held her tongue. Azeroth sighed and plopped back down onto his throne, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples and it was around this time that Elune observed him far more closely than she ever had.

He was handsome. That was something she would be quick to admit. His form was that of a young human with glowing yellow hair and a pair of horns. It was hard to tell though as he entire frame was wreathed in red/golden flame like energy. His eyes was large and crimson with a slit pupil and a steely resolve. He had pronounced canine fangs and dangerous looking claws on his hands and feet.

And his tails.

There were nine of them, majestic and beautiful made of pure transparent energy. They swayed behind him majestically and seemed to carry a life all their own.

And last but not least were his tattoos. They were primal, they were exotic looking.

His shoulders sported a thick spiral each that were connected by a long line that went down his arms to the back of his hands were they ended in a spiral each on said hands. His neckline sported an exotic looking necklace design and his stomach was marked by a final spiral. His cheeks, each held three rectangle marks looking almost like whiskers and she had the sneaking suspicion that his back had some kind of design as well.

She could also tell he wore no clothing. Not that the energy enshrouding him revealed anything. But still.

"_Heh, no offense girl but you really shouldn't be checking out the guy that can't stand you. Makes you look like a fan girl. An idiotic one at that." _He paused. _"Oh and I take back that no offense comment."_

Snapping out of her revere and blushing angrily, she glared and turned her back on him.

"Don't flatter yourself," she bit out, making the spirit laugh.

She kept her back to him though, as to avoid him seeing her blush.

(888)

Varian Wrynn eyed the pair with wide, slightly disbelieving eyes.

"You're Kidding right?" he deadpanned. He absently noted that Anduin looked positively awed by the story he has just been told.

Tyrande gave a sigh. "I wish I was."

She eyed the people stationed in the throne room, the numerous guards and the king and his son.

"But what I say is the truth."

"And you want me to spread the word?"

"Yes," she confirmed. "Everyone must know. Elune was quite clear on that. It is the only way to gather a force strong enough to free him."

The king of stormwind's face, instead of gaining a positive light actually morphed into an uncertain frown.

"I am not sure that is even a good, idea," he said.

Holding up his hand to forestall her protests, he politely continued, piercing her with an intense gaze.

"This world is, or seems to be the favorite playground for the entities that embody bad fucking luck."

Tyrande gasped at his language, as did Anduin and a couple of the guards.

"Let's say I spread the word, gather powerful spell casters and numerous adventurers and the leaders of the alliance themselves, lead us all through Elune's realm then from there to the heart of the world where this soul is trapped. That is assuming the titans hadn't placed numerous other defense measures down there too keep something like this from happening that we'd have to fight through just to get to his prison."

He paused, his face taking on an even more serious expression.

"What if we free him," he began. "What if we free this soul and he lashes out at us in anger or hatred? What if we unleash yet another threat to us all upon ourselves?"

"What if we don't?" countered Tyrande. She sighed. "I know you're worried. Please do not mistake my determination in this for foolishness or naiveté. I am nervous as well." She said. "But one cannot deny the problems we are already facing. Twilights hammer, unstable elementals, these earthquakes. Something big is about to happen, something terrible."

She eyed the Human king. "Elune assured me," she said. "She promised me that the Soul of our very world wouldn't dare to lash out like that at the innocents that live upon him. She told me he merely wishes to be free. And I know for a fact that he will not tolerate any sort of threat against him. What person would? Freeing him could give us the greatest ally we will ever know, even greater perhaps then the ancients, and just in time to help us in these coming times."

Varian took a second to think about it, before, surprisingly, he turned to his son.

"What is your thought on this my son?" he asked, to the shock of the boy. "M-me?" he stammered. At the king's nod and reassuring smile the prince cleared his head, taking a second to compose himself. He gave a smile to Tyrande then looked around at the others all waiting for his answer.

"I think," he began. "That we should listen to her."

The night elf matriarch gave Anduin a pleased thankful smile. Even Malfurion grinned a little.

"Varian sighed. "I figured as much," he said with a chuckle. "Fine then, Lady Tyrande." He stood and began to walk.

"Let's do this."

Tyrande smiled.

No one noticed the guard closest to Varian looking stunned, then grinning evilly.

****

**And another chapter. Hopefully the next update won't be so stupidly long in the waiting departmet. **

**Tell me what ya thought**


End file.
